


Cooking with Claws

by Acherona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles is Magic, and friends, and some snark, birthday drabble for trulywicked, derek had a life in New York, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, mentionings of the rest of the pack, obscene levels of fluff, really - Freeform, some cussing, the boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were supposed the be good now, Beacon Hills was stable, the pack did great and all the drama was behind them. How could Derek then go and be a cheating cheat who cheats? He would be lucky if Stiles let him keep his balls after this. It was time for a confrontation. Of course nothing goes as Stiles planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/gifts).



> This is a birthday drabble for my best friend in the whole wide world, Trulywicked. I hope your day will be wonderful sweetie and you deserve so much more than this but I hope that it can make you smile a little.

**Disclaimer** : _I do not have any claim on Teen Wolf or any characters or locations thereof, this is written purely for fun._

**Cooking with Claws**

Stiles Stilinski was not a happy man, not happy in the least and the reason was that after heavy consideration and quite a bit of angsting on the floor of Scott’s apartment while overdosing on cheetos he had come to the conclusion that his his boyfriend of the last eighteen months, one particular SourWolf extraordinaire was cheating on him.

Stiles hadn’t wanted to believe that of Derek, Derek was great and their relationship was a strong one, at least that was what Stiles had believed. He knew he was head over heels over the damned broody wolf and every indication had pointed to the fact that Derek felt the same. Still, he couldn’t think of any other explanation why Derek would suddenly avoid him like he was doing, dodge his phone calls and tell him not to come over while his friend Elias visited from New York. 

Friend...who knew Derek Hale even had friends? And when Stiles had done some covert facebook stalking of said _’friend’_ his worries had not dissipated. Elias was gorgeous and there were pictures on his facebook...of Derek...of Derek smiling with his arm around the evil sonuvabitch. Of course Elias had to be evil, look at Derek’s history.

It didn’t matter that Stiles was a grown man now, a grown man with his own business...well two business if you counted the magic, which of course Stiles did. Point was he was a grown man, own business, serious monogamous relationship and all but he still obsessed over things and now he was obsessing over the fact that Derek was hiding something from him, lying and sneaking around so of course the asshole was cheating on him.

Stiles had already dug up the perfect spell for revenge, one where Derek’s testicles would turn themselves inside out but he needed to have proof first. He needed to catch his cheating cheater in the act so that was why he had cloaked his presence and was now standing outside Derek’s loft, his fingers brushing over the lock to unlock it. He whispered another spell under his breath to keep the heavy rolling door from making a sound as he rolled it open and jumped into the loft with an _’aha’_ I caught you pose already forming.

What he saw though was worse than anything he could have ever believed. His arm dropped from where he had his raised and he just stared at the whole scene in front of him. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles’ tone was wrecked, betrayed.

Derek looked up with a guilty expression and dropped the object he’d been holding, the cylindrical shape rolling under the table with a quiet sound. “Um...cooking?” Derek bent to pick up the pepper mill he had dropped and twisted it over the sauce that was puttering away on the stove.

Elias, the evil redheaded demon of doom was sitting by the kitchen island, watching all of this in what seemed to be high amusement.

“But you _can’t_ cook.” Stiles’ brain had stuttered to a stop.

“You’re the one who’s convinced I would get scurvy, that I live only on hotpockets and poptarts.” Derek sounded defensive though he still looked really guilty.

“Can’t cook?” Elias the evil dead spoke up. “Derek went to the Culinary Institute of America, he was on his way of becoming one of the most sought after chefs in New York back when I knew him. His food blogg was the bomb.”

The bomb...whoever said that these days? Stiles sent the git a glare before looking back at Derek. “Blogg?” And damned if his voice didn’t crack a little.

“Laura ran it!” Derek hurried to reply. “I just...just cooked.”

“But you can’t cook.” Stiles said again. “You’re always over at my house so I can cook for you. I gave you cooking lessons...with _me_ for your birthday. Was it all a lie? Why?”

“You thought I couldn’t cook and when you started inviting me over it was...nice. I didn’t want to lose that.” Derek seemed to shrink in on himself. “And it’s not a big deal, you are an amazing cook and I really like spending time with you.” 

“You, you pretended to be a fuck up in the kitchen just to spend time with me?” Stiles furrowed his brow. “Was that your attempt to...flirt?”

Derek’s ears turned red and Elias cackled loudly where he sat.

“So this is why you didn’t want me to meet your honey, the love of your life that you won’t stop going on about? You tried to woo him by being an idiot in the kitchen.”

“Well it worked.” Derek muttered.

“It did not! I jumped you after the millionth time I thought we were both going to die when the baddie of the week showed.” Stiles. “Your ability or rather lie that couldn’t boil water without burning it had nothing to do with it.” Then Stiles thought about all the times he and Derek had spent in Stiles’ kitchen, just cooking and getting to know each other without any drama or other pack members involved. “You Derek Hale are a sneaky, sneaky little shit. I can’t lie, I am a little turned on right now.”

Elias snorted as Derek’s ears turned even more red.

“I promise you that I still can’t bake for shit though.” Derek met Stiles’ eyes. Cook yes but baking is impossible for me.”

“Good, baking in my schtick.” Stiles puffed his chest out. His cookies had been known to make grown men, and wolves, weep and his bakery, named Cauldron Cakes was a blooming business. Stiles was still very proud of the name Cauldron Cakes, it always made him giggle. Because he was a baker, but also a fucking wizard, well mage really but who was he to split hair. The irony of the name was glorious and that it always made his wolves roll their eyes when they came to beg him for pastries only made it better.

“So perhaps...I could trade in the remainder of the cooking lessons for baking lessons?” Derek looked hopeful.

“Don’t try to be cute with me, it doesn’t work.” Stiles grumbled but the problem was that it did work, when Derek looked like that, all Stiles wanted to do was kiss him and tumble them both into the nearest bed. 

“Why don’t you just forego the lessons and fuck?” The demon known as Elias stated. Stiles had to admit that perhaps, just perhaps the redhead wasn’t a demon...or evil but he was still an asshole. So was Stiles though so he couldn’t fault anyone for that.

“Derek, why don’t you offer Stiles the meal you were cooking, then you can coo and eyefuck each other all you want. I’m heading out, thinking about trying the local cuisine.” Elias grinned and Stiles changed his mind again, he could be evil, that grin definitely had too many teeth in it. Right now he didn’t care though, the eyefucking Elias had mentioned had already begun.

“Don’t sneak around on me again.” He warned Derek, letting sparks fly out of his fingertips in warning.

“Wouldn’t dream about it, now come here and kiss me.” Derek replied, leaning against the counter.

“I will get you back for making me think you were cheating on me.” Stiles walked closer, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist and pecking him on the lips. He was vaguely aware of the door sliding shut as Elias left. “Now, what was the name of that cooking blogg of yours?” Stiles winged a brow.

“I will take that secret to the grave.” Derek mumbled. “The only reason it was popular is because Laura used to make me cook shirtless.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “Oh my god. Now I have to find it. I have to share it with Scott and the pack.”

“I will bite you if you do.” Derek growled.

“I like it when you bite so that won’t deter me.” Stiles fished his phone out and was on google in an instant. “Cooking with Claws? Really Derek? Way to be subtle.” He clicked on the link and cackled as a young Derek was whipping up an omelette shirtless and in a purple apron with clawmark design on it.

“I hate you.” Derek pushed Stiles away and turned back to his cooking, seriously not pouting at all.

“No you don’t, you love me.” Stiles grinned, put the phone down and jumped on Derek’s back, wrapping his limbs around his wolf and kissing his neck.

“For some reason yeah, I do.” 

“Me too, I love you too. Now take me to bed.” He put his heels in Derek’s sides.

Derek just smiled fondly and turned off the stove, the pasta and sauce could keep until later. “As you wish.”


End file.
